Adorable Present
by Flame Metal Saphire
Summary: It's Leorio's birthday! Gon, Killua and Kurapika remembered his special day so they made a birthday surprise for him. Kurapika's present was the best for him because his simple gift was a KISS! Pairings: LeoKura Requested from a friend, R&R!


It's Leorio's birthday and I have a present for him! XD

A LeoKura story just for you Leorio, happy birthday! This is also requested from a friend on DA and I promised to make her a LeoKura story. :)

Feel free to read this if you like.

* * *

One morning, Leorio woke up from his bed, stretching his arms and yawning loudly. He scratched his head and he was about to greet his friends a good morning, but before that when he looked around, they're nowhere to be found around this wide room.

He walked into the bathroom to refresh his bad breath from his long sleep and to wash his face so that he'll look so awake.

Today was the biggest day of his life, because today is his birthday!

When he was done doing things inside the bathroom, he wiped his face with a towel. He almost forgot to do something. He forgot that he should brush his teeth. What's a birthday boy without a fresh breath?

He took the glass with a toothbrush on it then took out his own toothbrush. When he took his toothbrush, he saw a paper that was wrapped from the lower part of his yellow toothbrush.

He opened the rolled paper and saw a note that was written. It may look like Gon's handwriting and it's written something on it.

_Happy Birthday Leorio!  
-Gon_

That's what he saw from the note. He was so happy that his birthday was remembered. So after that he brushed his teeth and he excitedly walked outside the room and ran downstairs.

When he was at the living room, he joyfully smiled widely and yelled this morning.

"Minnasan! It's my birthday!" He raised his arms.

When he opened his eyes, he saw no one on the living room. He got his first clue, and he knows that his friends are trying to lead him on the path where he should go.

In this wide living room, he kept searching for the clues. He looked under the couch, under the pillow, at the shelf and everywhere but still, there's nothing.

Maybe it's not here. Maybe it's somewhere from this place, but where?

He thought that it's possible. It's never impossible that the next clue is going to be at the kitchen. He ran at the kitchen and again, he's finding for some clues.

But before that, he needs to eat some breakfast. He's very hungry ever since he woke up this morning.

At the shelf, he took out the cereal and the milk from the fridge. He poured the milk and the cereal altogether at his wide bowl and he was getting excited to eat his delicious breakfast.

Because of his enjoyment, he didn't notice that there was a small paper that fell on the bowl, now the paper's getting wet!

After he just knew about it he panicked and took the paper quickly but it's still wet.

"Oh great! It's wet, but I can still read it." He said.

_Yo, Oyajii-san, Happy birthday though you're getting older._

_-Killua :p_

That's what he read from the paper. It was slight insulting from his birthday but he still appreciated it though Killua is his friend.

That's the second clue on where he is supposed to go. Wait, that's not a clue, that's just a greeting.

He can't wait for his surprise party! Is there such thing? Maybe, but he hopes there will be.

He continued to eat the cereal but then he found something near the door that's leading on the backyard.

He found an arrow which it means that he should go over there.

Leorio had no other choice but to leave his cereal and follow his way to the surprise party which he guessed that it will be.

He went to the arrow but he found something under it. It was a paper. He opened it and he saw some few rules.

"Now's the time." He closed his hands and his eyes.

He took the paper with him and ran outside. That man can't actually notice that he's not wearing any slippers and he doesn't care about it! All he cares is about the party for his birthday, but that's just a prediction.

So, the first rule he found on the paper is to make his way on the bushes by not jumping or going through it. He needs to crawl on it, so he did.

The second rule is not to skip the mud, he must go through it.

The second rule's so horrible, now his clothes are getting dirty.

This must be part of their plan, give him some obstacles that he _couldn't _handle. Today was his special birthday but it's getting worse because he had dirt all over his body.

Some of them maybe guessed that Leorio hated dirt, he's not really used to it!

Okay, so now's the final obstacle or the final rule. If he was dirty, he should strip his clothes until he could get to the sign 'You Made It!'

He's truly dirty. He tore his white night clothes and left his underwear on. He raised his hand and ran through the string, so he made it. Those obstacles were for the way to his party, although everyone might freak out if they see him without his clothes on except that he had his boxers on.

"Minnasan! I'm here!" Leorio entered.

"Happy Birthday Leo...rio…" They greeted the two of them but they got out of mood and sweatdropped when they found out Leorio was fully naked.

Kurapika, Killua and Gon blushed because they were freaked out about the birthday boy that was naked.

"Le-Leorio...why are you naked?" Kurapika's eyes widened and pointed at him.

"Hmm? What's wrong? Isn't this the part of the rules you made?" Leorio said.

"Rules? Doyou koto ka?" Kurapika was confused.

Because it was really weird that no one seems to know about those things that they made for Leorio but admittedly Gon and Kurapika didn't plan about it!

So if it wasn't them then…it may be possible that Killua's behind this! Just wait and see what happens.

"Uh guys, I think I should use the bathroom." Killua said while sneaking out, he's feeling guilty about this.

"Where do you think you're going Killua?" Kurapika pulled Killua's shirt with his eyes turning red.

"Uhhh…well I was thinking that it'll be fun if I…oi! Matte Kurapika! Dame da yo!"

Kurapika strangled Killua and tied him at the chair. It was all Killua's fault, he made a prank on Leorio which is terrible for the birthday boy.

"Hai hai…gomenasai Kurapika-san it won't happen again I promise!" Killua was crying when he was tied on the chair with a rope.

"Never mind. You go out on that rope all by yourself." Kurapika walked away from Killua and went to Leorio.

Gon gave Leorio some clothes to wear. Actually those were the clothes that he used to wear every time. So now that he's completely dressed, they're going to celebrate Leorio's morning birthday.

"Leorio-kun, here's the cake we made for you." Kurapika said.

Kurapika placed the cake at the table and the cake had a frosting of Leorio's face. He appreciated it so much and today was his best day and best birthday ever.

"Oh, oh! Leorio, I brought a present for you." Gon smiled bringing his gift for Leorio.

Leorio opened the gift and he was very thankful that Gon gave him a picture frame. It has a picture inside with Leorio and his friends.

Leorio felt like he's gonna cry for this. This was the best present he received.

"Ne oyajii-san, I already gave you my gift. Those obstacle courses were my present for you!" Killua grinned.

"Killua, your present was the worst-" Kurapika was cut off.

"No, Kurapika. That was the cute present. It was kinda fun!" Leorio smiled. "Gon, your present was the best! But I kinda admit when Zepile pictured this I look so horrible but at least we had a photo of us."

Gon smiled widely and his eyes sparkled. He was so glad that Leorio appreciated his gif for him.

"Okay, okay. Guys, let's start this birthday already. Leorio make a wish and blow on your cake!" Kurapika smiled.

Kurapika lighted up the candles and the three of them greeted Leorio once again. Leorio started to make a wish and blew the candles. Well, he hoped that his wish could come true because it is very important to him.

They started to slice the cake and took its pieces. Gon and Killua were both hungry so they ate up the cake until they could get full.

"Leorio, here's your plate." Kurapika said.

When Leorio got the plate, he sliced a piece of the cake then started to eat it. When he was carrying it, he saw a paper that dropped under the plate.

He placed the cake on the table and opened the paper then he saw a sweetest note.

_Happy Birthday, Leorio. I will always love you 3_

_-Kurapika :) 3_

Is it real? It is! Wow, he never knew that Kurapika loves him! Yes, he really loves him! So that it'll be sure, he went to Kurapika and held his shoulder.

"Ku-Kurapika…" Leorio said.

"Leorio? What is it?" Kurapika turned to Leorio.

"Hey…about this note you give, do you really mean it?" Leorio asked.

"What note? I don't know what you're talking about." Kurapika blushed then he turned away and crossed his arms.

"Kurapika, please don't pretend. Okay, I'll answer it back. I love you too."

Leorio hugged the blonde chain user. Kurapika was blushing then he hugged him back. Though he truly admits that he love Leorio, that was not a fake note but he really meant it.

"Leorio, I know that I don't have a perfect present for you, but will this work for you?" Kurapika asked while holding Leorio's hand.

"Huh? W-What do you-" Leorio's lips was suddenly touched by Kurapika's.

This is getting really better! First the confession scene then the kissing scene!

It was just a soft kiss from Kurapika but it was his present for Leorio.

"Kurapika!" Kurapika giggled when Leorio was shocked and surprised about it. "Hey, can I kiss you back?" Leorio asked.

"Mm. You can." Kurapika nodded.

Leorio and Kurapika kissed passionately, it's happening so fast and so sudden and also a perfect timing for his birthday!

Killua and Gon's mouth was wide open when they saw it. Even if they were eating they feel like puking. Killua's face turned green and he feels like he's gonna puke.

"Eeww…" Killua said.

"Romantic." Even though Gon was grossed out, he still likes it.

_Best, adorable present ever!_

* * *

_~The End~_

* * *

_Wow. That, was, fast. My projects are done! Yay! I actually had a mood to write! XD_

_KinanFuntom23nyan from Deviantart, this is for you! I finally worked with it! Hope you like it. _

_And again Leorio-san, happy birthday!_

_I'm not really a 100% fan of LeoKura, just 50% but because my brain's not damaged or doesn't have too many thoughts I came up on writing this._

_**Please review!**_


End file.
